


Don't Stop Me Now

by Crematosis



Series: Loki Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Omega Loki (Marvel), Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis
Summary: Loki isn't going to let his pregnancy keep him out of battle. And Steve is clearly an idiot if he believes otherwise.
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Series: Loki Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940482
Comments: 7
Kudos: 168
Collections: Loki Bingo 2020-2021





	Don't Stop Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfills my A/B/O AU square for Loki Bingo

Loki woke with a start, shivering in the darkness of their shared bedroom.

He hated feeling cold. Because of his frost giant heritage, the cold rarely affected him. But his baby wasn’t a frost giant, at least not entirely. The human side of the child craved warmth so Loki was constantly cold and miserable.

No matter. All the discomfort and inconvenience would be worth finally holding his child in his arms. He ran a hand over the swell of his stomach. Just two more months to endure and it would all be over.

In the meantime, all he needed were Steve’s arms wrapped around him and the chill would dissipate. Loki was by no means a stereotypical omega, but there was a reason omegas had a cuddly reputation. Alphas usually had a higher body temperature. Because of the serum, Steve ran especially hot and he warmed the bed better than any blanket.

“Steven,” Loki said loudly. He frowned when he received no answer. 

Steve was a very light sleeper and having a pregnant mate made his sleep even lighter. It had been endlessly amusing to watch him jerk awake, frantically demanding if the baby was coming if Loki so much as whispered his name.

Loki snapped his fingers and a tiny ball of green light illuminated the room.

Steve’s side of the bed was empty.

He glanced upwards. “Friday, what time is it?”

“It is currently 3:48 a.m.”

Loki rolled his eyes. Steve did love his early morning runs, but this was ridiculous.

“Friday, inform Steven that he needs to return to bed immediately.”

“I cannot.”

Loki frowned. Stark’s A.I. had never disobeyed him before. “Why not?”

Friday didn’t answer, but the TV screen flicked on. It was an early morning news program and a slim, blonde reporter was standing in front of a damaged pillar with a report on the current Avengers battle downtown.

Loki’s eyes narrowed. The Avengers dared to go to battle without him? He wasn’t going to stand for that.

——————————————————

Steve dabbed at the blood trickling down his forehead and frowned. For things that looked vaguely like wind chimes, the alien creatures sure packed a punch. And his shield was just bouncing off their hard metallic shells without much damage. Hopefully his teammates were having better luck.

On the other side of the park, he watched Clint maneuver in the Quinjet, the faint sound of rock music carrying across the grass.

“Hawkeye, report. Is Stark’s strategy working?”

“Oh yeah, it’s definitely working,” Clint confirmed. “They hate AC/DC more than you do.”

“No accounting for taste,” Tony said scornfully. “Are we sure Steve isn’t secretly an alien? I wonder sometimes, considering all the-”

“Focus on the mission,” Steve said firmly. “How are our perimeters looking? Any stragglers?”

“Not that I can see. Everything looks…oh. Oh shit, you’re not going to like this.”

Steve sighed. “Don’t tell me there are more of these things.”

“Nope. Worse than that. On your six, Cap.”

Steve turned.

Loki was storming across the battlefield in a pair of black sweats, his forest green overcoat billowing behind him like a cape.

Steve groaned. It had been wishful thinking that the team could wrap up the battle before Loki woke up and wondered where he had gone. But he hadn’t expected Loki to be up quite so soon.

“Somebody’s going to be in the dog house tonight,” Tony crowed.

“Don’t start with me, Stark. Keep your eyes on the aliens. I’ll be right back.” He hurried over to meet Loki and placed gentle hands on his mate’s shoulders. “What are you doing here? You should still be in bed asleep.”

“How am I supposed to sleep knowing my alpha is out here battling these weird metal beasts?”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. We’re trying to get rid of these things as soon as possible. Why don’t you go curl up with a heating pad while you wait for me to get home?”

“You misunderstand me. I am not about to stay in bed while the Avengers go to battle. Am I not a full member of the team?”

“Yes, but-”

Loki held up a hand. “And as such, I ought to be notified for all Avengers calls and allowed on all Avengers missions. Why did you not inform me when the call came in? The team is already down a few members and you could clearly use the help.”

“Honey, you’re pregnant. You shouldn’t be fighting in your condition.”

“I’m pregnant, Steven, not an invalid.”

“You’re not supposed to do anything strenuous,” Steve protested.

“I assure you, dearest, I won’t lift but a finger.” He pointed at one of the wind chime monsters and it flew upwards in a cloud of green smoke and then came crashing down into a pond. 

The creature let out a horrible screech and then went still.

“Oh shit,” Clint said. “Water kills these things. Nat, you think you could rig up a hose to the jet?”

“It’s worth a try.”

Loki turned to Steve with a smug smile. “And you thought you could fight this battle without me.”

Steve sighed, knowing it would be pointless to argue further. “Alright, fine. Just be careful. I don’t want you getting hit by these things.”

“You should take your own advice,” Loki said airily. “You’re the one bleeding.”

Steve ignored Tony’s snickering in the background. “I just don’t want anything happening to you or the baby.”

“Hey,” Natasha cut in. “Let’s wrap this up. We all want to get back to a nice warm bed, right?”

“Right. Clint, keep herding those things towards the park, towards any body of water you can find. Tony, see if you can irritate some of them into chasing you. Definitely work on that hose, Nat. Get the fire department in on it if needed. And, Loki…”

Loki smirked. “I know what to do.” He rolled up his sleeves and magic danced along his forearms.

The protective alpha side of Steve’s nature still didn’t like having his pregnant mate out in the field. But Loki was right. He was a valuable part of the team and his magic was going to win the battle. He would just have to trust that his omega knew his limits.


End file.
